fictionalcharacterbattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Haruhi Suzumiya
Summary Haruhi Suzumiya (涼宮ハルヒ, Suzumiya Haruhi) is the founding member of the SOS Brigade with the purpose of finding aliens, time travelers and espers. Although she doesn't know it, all the members of the SOS Brigade she recruits, besides Kyon, happen to fit into these groups (Yuki Nagato, Mikuru Asahina, and Itsuki Koizumi respectively). She also, unknown to her, has the god-like abilities to change, destroy, and reshape reality. It is said that if she were to become bored enough with the world, she could create closed space, meaning a new world which could prevent destruction in the "real world". Haruhi Suzumiya (涼宮ハルヒ, Suzumiya Haruhi) is the founding member of the SOS Brigade with the purpose of finding aliens, time travelers and espers. Although she doesn't know it, all the members of the SOS Brigade she recruits, besides Kyon, happen to fit into these groups (Yuki Nagato, Mikuru Asahina, and Itsuki Koizumi respectively). She also, unknown to her, has the god-like abilities to change, destroy, and reshape reality. It is said that if she were to become bored enough with the world, she could create closed space, meaning a new world which could prevent destruction in the "real world". Powers and Stats Tier: 1-B Name: Haruhi Suzumiya Origin: The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: God in Human Form Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, Weapon Mastery, Space-Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Probability Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Life & Death Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Power Nullification, Time Travel, Gravity Manipulation, Boundary Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Precognition, Sound Manipulation, Power Minicry (Can copy and duplicate the powers of entities with merely being within their presence) '''Attack Potency: Hyperverse Level '(According to Koizumi Haruhi's dimensional existence is comparable to that of a Polyhedra that can extend all the way to 100 Sides which implies that the multiverse contains at least 100 Spatial Dimensions. The entire world is stated to be a dream in which Haruhi can freely control, destroy and recreate with causal ease) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Haruhi has the same ability to freely move through Time Planes and Higher Dimensions like Yuki Negato). Possibly '''Omnipresent (It's implied Haruhi exists within all iterations of existence including all Dimensions at once as an existence who's one with the totality of creation) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Hyperversal '(Can freely manipulate, destroy and recreate the entire 100-Dimensional World without even trying) '''Durability: Hyperverse Level '(The destruction of all of existence would be a minor inconvenience for Haruhi. Can tank hits from her equal Yuki Negato) '''Stamina: High Range: Hyperversal Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''(Her knowledge extends across all of Time-Space across a countless number of Parallel Universes) '''Weaknesses: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: God-like essence is a status of a being possessing almost divine power and absolute ability to manipulate information. Manipulation of information- Ability in arbitrary forms to influence the reality and all its components: space and time, matter and energy, causality and possibilities, three-dimensionality and multidimensionality. Absolute information korez '''is the exclusive divine ability of Haruhi, allowing her to create data absolutely from nothing / from scratch. - Ability in arbitrary forms to influence the reality and all its components: space and time, matter and energy, causality and possibilities, three-dimensionality and multidimensionality. * '''Trascendent power - being an absolute information entity, Haruhi is able to influence the world around him with thoughts alone. Her strength does not need any magic or technology, and can not be fully described and analyzed from the standpoint of their primitive possibilities. As long as Suzumiya believes that "something" (anything) exists - it will indeed exist, even if it contradicts any logic and completely breaks common sense. * Closed Reality - measurements of varying sizes, completely cut off from ordinary reality. There are no people in them - only buildings, and the heavens are covered with dark gray clouds and the sun is not visible. Such spaces appear independently, when Haruhi's psyche is in a state of strong mental instability. ** Avatars are flickering blue giants (insane and prone to destruction), growing beyond thirty-story buildings. They are in Closed Reality and serve to ensure that Haruhi can relieve nervous tension (without causing destructive consequences in the ordinary world), when her inner disappointment and dissatisfaction reach a certain level. Colossi also ignore the laws of physics and are able to destroy large buildings with blows. It is worth destroying the Avatar and the Closed Reality will go cracked, after which it will completely collapse. ** Sprawl - the more objects Avatars destroy within the gray worlds, the larger the scale of the Closed Reality grows. If nothing is done with them, then continuing to increase in size, the gray dimensions will one day cover the whole world, completely destroying and replacing the ordinary reality. * Source of opportunity- a special place in which there can not exist matter, quanta, waves, will, space, past, future and even the present, as well as the very concepts of reality and common sense. It is the beginning of all possibilities of development of events, where the future becomes the past, and the past becomes real. ** Folding the possibilities is the ability of Haruhi to rewrite the space-time continuum and create an infinite time plane that is necessary for it, that in addition to one reality (which includes a three-dimensional universe, a transcendent space-time information plan and a higher multidimensional world), it will potentially also affect the additional dimensionality parallel options for the development of all of the above. * Time shocks are the generation of powerful intertemporal distortions that block any attempts by travelers in time and between worlds to penetrate the past. * Infinite temporal recursion - Haruhi cuts out a certain amount of time, then makes it repeat ad infinitum. For example, in this way, an "infinite eight" was created-the interval of summer cut out by the force of Suzumiya, in which time was dropped, when the hour hand reached zero on August 31, after which the story was reset to zero and August was repeated again. That is, the "infinite eight" was a world of eternal summer, in which the future does not even exist, since autumn will never come. * Yasumi Vatahashi- the subconscious of Haruhi, unknowingly embodied by her in life in order to save herself and others from the impending danger in the future. * The division of the world is the ability to divide the universe into two full parallel universes (branch-opportunities) in which, from a certain moment, events will take different paths, then merge both worlds together. * The imposition of realities is the ability to create a fictitious reality, the elements of which will begin to manifest themselves and fit into the real world. * Perspicacity is Haruhi's ability to intuitively or consciously recognize people, for example, choosing among the set of unfamiliar personalities, precisely those that are necessary to her for the cause. * A premonition is Haruhi's ability to unknowingly anticipate and anticipate the impending danger, then unconsciously create a chain of events that protects them from them. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Gods Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Manipulation Category:Conceptual Users Category:Probability Users Category:Boundary Manipulation Category:Life and Death Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Information Users Category:Mind Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Sound Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Void Users Category:Causality Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Precognition Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artist Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Supreme Beings Category:Tier 1